Heart & Soul
by Mrs. Drew Stafford
Summary: Sara and Jack meet unexpectedly and a spark ignites quickly between them. There's one problem...they're both unhappily married to other people. Does happiness deserve a chance or is it flat out betrayal? You decide :-)
1. Chapter 1 A chance meeting

She looked absolutely stunning as she entered the dining room attaching the one remaining diamond earring to her left lobe. Her hair had been done up earlier in the day and gave her that sassy/sexy look that complimented the red chiffon knee length dress that hugged her at every curve on her vivacious body. Her six year old son Oliver was busy in the living room pleading with his sitter Janice to put in another movie after the one he was currently watching was over. Drew as usual was talking business on the phone, about three-quarters of the way dressed. Sara called out the orders of the night that Oliver's bed time was 8:30 sharp which met his displeasure. He jumped off the couch and ran over to where his mother was standing in the dining room almost sliding into her in his stocking feet.

"Please mommy just one more movie then I promise I'll go straight to bed." Sara looked down at her adorable and pleading son who was missing two of his front teeth and one incisor on the right side. Olivier who they nick named Ollie was a good mixture of his parents. He had his father's dark colored eyes and squared jaw line. His nose and lips were definitely his mothers and sprite personality was pretty much split down the middle. Sara and Drew wondered if his hair color would change from the stark blonde it was to the more prominent darker color of his fathers? Drew was blonde too until his teenage years. Sara stroked his wispy locks smiling gleefully into his eyes then leaned down and pecked him on the forehead.

"Nice try Ollie but sorry my pumpkin tomorrow is a school day." Oliver pursed his lips slowly looking away. "What time will you and Daddy be home?"

"Oh not too late but way past your bed time though." She gave him a good scruff on his head.

"You look pretty mommy and you smell good too." Sara smiled at how well they had raised Oliver so far with wholesome values and manners. She squatted down so she was eye to eye with her son.

"Thank you love. Now go Janey is waiting to start the movie." She pecked her son on the cheek as he turned and ran back into the living room sliding again across the floor before landing face first over the arm of the sofa.

"Oliver no running in the house." His mother gently scolded him.

"Sara!" Drew said flustered, throwing up his hand looking a bit annoyed that all the chattering going on around him was disrupting his conversation

"What?" she said looking at her husband then realizing he wanted more silence then what he was hearing. He turned his back and continued his conversation leaving her looking at his back as he retreated to the window to finish his call. Sara looked down at the tie in the box that she bought for him earlier at his favorite men's store. She took the tie out of the box and smoothed it over and over.

"If I don't have a deal on my desk by eight a.m. sharp tomorrow morning I will make sure the jury hangs his ass!" Drew used a little more force than normally pushing then end call button, clearly frustrated he tossed his phone on the table. "Sorry." Sara came to Drew as he finished buttoning up his dress shirt.

"What's this?" Dew asked looking perplexed as Sara lifted up his collar placing the tie around his neck. Drew's eyes followed her hands.

"I got you a tie at that place you like so much." I talked to the lady and she helped me pick it out." Her smile could have lit up half of Alaska. She was a strikingly beautiful woman, standing five foot 6 and half and not an ounce of fat on her body. She was athletic all through high school and college. Her eyes were hazel and her long hair flowed almost to her backside and was the color of light caramel with a hint of red mixed in. Her eyes were hazel. Drew always admired how well kept in shape his wife managed to stay and how he always said she never needed any make because make-up only made women look all painted up. He liked the all-natural look and he loved to look at Sara. She swore to him she would never leave the house without at least eye liner, concealer and her favorite lip gloss.

"Thanks it's great but I don't think so for tonight," he said as he placed his hands over hers taking the tie off. He grabbed the tie that he had already picked out to wear tonight.

"I need something that makes me look more on message-you know, there's gonna be the all those people there at your show, the Governors's guy…the Mayor. I gotta look like I can close the deal." Sara closed her lips tight nodding solemnly. Her eyes turned to the empty box and proceeded to fold the tie she had bought placing it back in the box. Drew watched her reflection in the mirror as he tied his tie.

"You ok honey?"

"Yeah just nervous that's all." She couldn't bring her gaze to meet his.

"I saw Kendra today, I still can't believe they're getting divorced." Sara said as she watched Drew close the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Ah that was a train wreck from the get go." Drew added.

"They seemed so in love when we first met them."

"Did they though?" Drew turned around spying his wife still fiddling with the tie box. "Jeff-that guy is a jerk, Kendra well she wasn't exactly a walk in the park either." It was obvious Drew was having a time getting the preferred tie through the collar of his shirt. Sara looked up and came to him taking over pulling the tie through and straightening his collar.

"Still after ten years how does a marriage just blow up like that?"

"Someone lights a match." Sara looked at her husband as he moved past her reaching for his cell phone.

"You about ready babe?" Sara hesitated for a split second mustering up a weak smile.

"Yeah."

"Goodnight son." Olivier raced over to where his dad stood. Whatever little Ollie did could always bring a smile to Sara's face as she watched him start to run but remembered the rules and walked the rest of the way into the dining room.

"Bye mommy bye daddy."

"Love you bud." Drew added mussing his hair.

"Love you too." Oliver followed looking up at his father then turning his attention to his mother. She knelt down on one knee enclosing her arms around his little frame. Olivier threw his arms around her neck.

"See you in the morning love bug, I love you."

"I love you too mommy." They shared a sweet peck then Sara rose grabbing her purse following Drew out the door.

_End scene I_

**Vanguard Art Gallery 8:00 p.m.**

The show was a huge success for Sara as well as many other artists who had their work on display. A man stopped to look at a print of his father-in-law, Thatcher Karsten. He smiled looking at the tycoon real estate giant. His boss and father-in-law stood almost 7 feet tall, tipping the charts at 6 feet nine inches.

"You made me look pugnacious," Thatcher Karsten said to Sara.

Oh it was your idea Mr. Karsten."

"Yes, well thank you anyways.

"You're welcome."

"May I introduce my son, this is Thatcher Alexander Karsten the second."

"T.J.'s fine and it's nice to meet you Ms. Hanley."

"It's nice to meet you too T.J."

"Come on T.J. let's get you something to drink." Sara watched the two as the long and short of it walked on.

"Wow Thatcher Karsten came," Drew said coming up behind his wife who stood looking nervously. He moved a strand of her bangs that looked out of place looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Yeah why wouldn't he." Sara rested her chin on the top of her hand that rested on her husband's shoulder.

"Busy man-between mergers, acquisitions, pending law suits. One doesn't get rich in Chicago real estate without twisting some elbows." They stood close until Drew spotted Congressmen Alderman.

"Hey there's Alderman I gotta go."

"Oh no please stay I don't know how much more of this small talk I have left in me," Sara pleaded holding onto his hands with hers.

"You'll be fine you're a hit babe." Drew kissed her cheek leaving her standing there in the middle of the hall all alone on the one night she needed him with her. As she watched Drew hob knob with the upper echelon, Sara soon made her way outside to the balcony. There she met Jack McCallister. She rubbed her arms that were crisscrossed as she took in the Chicago evening skyline. Her breath was frozen as she exhaled thinking of Drew and again how she felt like an accessory in his quest to be the next Chicago States Attorney. She kept looking the man's way. Jack stood off noticing she was without a coat as he caught Sara looking his way.

"It's gets pretty cold at night without a coat."

"I needed some air it's quite a crowd," she said looking back to the inside.

"From the gallery?" Jack asked as he looked back at the crowd inside.

"Yeah, what brings you to the opening?" she asked him smiling.

"My boss asked me to come."

"Twisted your arm?" she said playfully.

"No," he scoffed as his frozen breath clouded in front of him. "This stuff is not my thing." He saw Sara continue to rub her arms trying to stay warm. He quickly made his way over to her removing his coat placing it around her shoulders.

"No really," Sara told him trying to back away.

"Please I insist you're shivering."

"Thank you," she said smiling again at him.

_Wow she has an amazing smile Jack noted staring at her smiling._

_He's very handsome Sara thought._

As they chatted and laughed they were finding themselves drawn to one another. Drew was waiting for his drink and as they bartender handed it to him he happened to look towards the open doors leading to the balcony watching his wife look happy talking to this man. A pang of jealousy arose in him as the two of them looked a little too cozy for comfort.

"Thank you," Sara said as she handed Jack back his coat smiling. "I should get back inside." Jack nodded looking intently at her.

"Good luck with the show," he added watching her back and how nice her red dress fit her every curve. This man was pulling forces from her insides and it scared her. She walked away briskly but stopped herself, turning to face him.

"Good luck diving for wrecks."

_End scene II_

Sara kissed Olivier good night as she looked in on him soundly sleeping. Her son was everything to her. Drew was just finishing up in the bathroom when she walked in on him taking the clips out of her hair letting it cascade down over her shoulders. She placed her shoes in the closet then asked him if he could unzip her dress.

"Your show was a huge hit tonight babe, I'm so proud of you." His lips were soft and warm as she felt him kiss her shoulder then traveled upwards to her neck. Sara closed her eyes tight, wetness started to seep underneath her lashes then she turned to face her husband.

"Are you Drew…proud of me? Because all night you spent schmoozing with other people. I really wished we had spent more time together tonight." He dropped his hands from her shoulders staring at her bare back. He sighed long sounding exasperated.

"Sara I told you I want this and if I don't fight for it I won't get it." She had turned to face him. They locked gazes. Drew look confused as his wife brushed off his attempt to make love.

"I know you've told me, I don't need any reminders." They stood looking at one another until his wife walked past him into the bathroom closing the door.

The next time Jack and Sara saw one another was when Jack bumped into her as she exited the camera store.

"Hey." They both said in unison smiling at one another. A customer exiting the store practically knocked Sara into Jack as he heads up the sidewalk.

"Small world," Jack said looking at her appreciatively. She stood there, her mouth slightly agape trying to contain her excitement of seeing him again.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asks.

"The gallery referred me I need to get a frame for a photo I bought."

"I thought you weren't into art." She said sarcastically smiling at him.

"Well-well I saw one that caught my eye." Jack pulled the picture out showing her one of her own.

"Well it's yours as a matter of fact." Sara eyes grew big looking at her print feeling a rush of excitement.

Wow," she said scoffing looking away flattered. "You bought that?

"Eh stole it, like a cat burglar type, snuck in late at night." Sara eyed him grinning wide at him enjoying his sense of humor.

"It wasn't even in the show, Sara told him chuckling.

"Yeah they showed me the secret art stash in the back of the room."

Jack took in all her beauty admiring her how beautiful she was just standing there.

"They showed me the secret stash in the back of the room."

"You know I have this framing guy I know works really cheap and his work is great and the best part is it won't cost you anything."

"Sounds like an offer I can't refuse." They laughed continuing to gaze at each other with wide smiles.

"Good I'll let you know when it's done." Jack handed her the brown wrapped package.

"You're beautiful." Jack was looking seriously at her now as he caught himself looking at her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I mean it's beautiful l mean the photo is beautiful, you do really great work." He said hopefully recovering.

"Thanks." She added licking her top lip returning back to her way of smiling and laughing with him again.

"Um here you might need this." He handed her his business card.

"Right," she said looking at his name. "Um Jack McCallister." She tucked his card into her coat pocket.

"And you are Sara Hanley. It's nice to meet you Sara." She placed her hand inside his extended hand as they shook. They continued to gaze at one another smiling standing in the middle of a busy down town sidewalk as city goers passed around them. Sara was the first to turn and leave walking a few steps ahead before turning around only to see Jack still standing there smiling at her. When she was out of his line of vision, he left feeling happy.

_End scene III_

It was Saturday morning. "Mom…mom we're going to be late."

"Ok ok just one more." She snapped away as Drew made his way into the kitchen wearing only a pair of gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt waving at his son. "Have fun at the aquarium. I love you," she said kissing Ollie on the forehead.

"Love you too."

"Thanks Janey."

"Sure Ms. Hanley see ya later."

Sara took the carton of eggs out of the refrigerator and motioned to Drew who was engaged into his phone conversation. He shook his head yes continuing. Sara ate her meal alone while Drew let his get cold. Finally he hung up. He moved his eggs around his plate taking a bite of buttered toast then reached for his protein shake.

"It's probably cold I'll nuke it for you."

"No its fine I'm hungry anyways. So Thatcher Karsten."

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy,"

"Well the rich ones never do." Sara smiled at her husband while fussing with her camera.

"Hey who was that guy I saw you with out on the balcony the other night?" He bit off a piece of bacon and shoved a bite full of eggs into his mouth. Sara watched him eat. His phone rang again and she went back to her camera while he was engrossed in work…AGAIN. He had hardly touched his breakfast when he started to get up from the table.

"Hey I'm sorry about the other night."

"No worries you were probably just keyed up, had a lot on your mind." He placed his plate in the sink then started to head out.

"Yeah keyed up," Sara whispered under her breath. She got up almost as if she was chasing after him. "Drew." He turned.

"Do you remember when we first moved in and we had mornings like this?" Drew watched her as she walked to him taking his hand leading him to their bedroom.

"I've missed this," he told her before he closed his arms around her and pressed her to him falling back onto the bed. His familiar smell filled her and she kissed his neck. "I love you Sara," he whispered into her ear as his hands groped at her panties trying to free them. She placed her hand over his stilling him, signaling to him to take things slower.

His mouth pressed a kiss to her neck and to the side of her head. His eyes searched for hers and when he found her, it wasn't like their lovemaking before. Sara always wanted more from him. His taste, his touch, as much as she knew how much she'd missed it, when it was there again she felt it just wasn't taking over her stronger than before like when they first met and also in their infancy stages of marriage. Sara mounted him feeling the bulge in his underwear so close to her core. She ran her hands over his body and moaned into his mouth, touching him. After being celebrate with him this past month made her knees weak, and damn him, because in the month that'd passed he bulked up even more and now his chest and shoulders and arms were plains of rock solid muscle that enveloped her. She scrapped the skin on his back with her fingernails as Drew found her mouth and he kissed her hungrily. He freed his arms for a moment and Sara took her camisole off with one pull, throwing her arms around him as he lavished her breasts again and again. She smoothed her hands over his shoulders, looking at the image of the tattoo he got in college on a bar bet. His lips trailed her collarbone and stroked her pelvic area with his free hand. Sara tried in vain to slow things down but Drew acted as if he was trying to catch his train. She felt his enormous erection press against her wet folds. Drew was impatient he wanted to have all of her while Sara preferred foreplay, the intimacy she missed in their sex life. She gave up trying to go slow and helped him remover her soaked panties.

"God," he groaned in her ear as he pushed himself into her wet opening. "I missed you so fucking much Sara," his mouth growled on her breast as he hitched her thigh above his hip and pushed farther into her. She moaned and cupped his face, bringing his mouth to hers. She didn't think about anything except for the man on the balcony last night. Drew came inside of her right after, and as he always did and rolled off her satisfied.

_End scene III _

Jack's phone rang while he was on a construction site with Thatcher and T.J. He didn't recognize the number so he went into business mode.

"This is Jack McCallister."

"Jack, hi its Sara…" He didn't respond right away.

"Sara Hanley."

"Sara hi how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. I was calling to let you know your photo frame is ready. I work over at the Pierpont building if you want to stop by and pick it up."

"Will you be there? I can buy you lunch, show my appreciation. She was nervous as she swiveled in her office chair and uncrossed and crossed her legs just hearing his voice.

"Actually no I'm heading out of town I have a train to catch."

"Perfect my office is right by Union Station.

"Actually I'm in a bit of a rush."

"We can meet there, real quick like a drug deal." She laughed into the receiver. Jack thought she had the cutest laugh he's ever heard.

Sara spied him as she descended the stairs. He stood there with a distinct smile holding a small white bag in his hand. _I shouldn't be thinking this way she thought._ Jack was raising feelings in Sara that she didn't think would ever come to the forefront in her brain or heart.

"Hope this wasn't too much of an inconvenience." He said watching her put down her camera bags and his framed picture.

"No it's fine I'm just weird about crowds you know."

"Agoraphobia." She studied him for a sec. "They say it's a fear of connection."

"Wow-free analysis." Sara said with slight sarcasm but her face not lacking for a smile. Awkwardness crept in for the first time as they stood looking at one another.

"Here you go." She handed over the package.

"Thanks." Jack offered her the white bag as they exchanged gifts.

"An expression of my appreciation, donut holes from Lou Mitchells."

"Mmm thank you." She took his scent in and he smelled good. He still had that same five o' clock shadow a few days ago. _He must shave every other day she thought studying his handsome face smiling. _Once again they stood without talking just looking and smiling at one another.

"So where you off to?" he asked trying not to be nosy but wanted to know. Jack wanted to know so much about Sara.

"June Acres…to shoot fish."

"Shoot fish that's not very sportsman like. Ever heard of catch and release?"

"It's sushi you know, I'm the artist right?"

"Well I can't wait to see how you turn sushi into art." Sara looked a bit perturbed by his comment. She scoffed smiling at him.

"Why do I get the feeling you're always playing some kind of game with me?"

"Well I guess I'm just fun like that." He smirked.

"Or maybe you're just used hiding behind some clever remark and you what that sounds like? Fear of connection."

_Touche Jack thought_. They both laughed continuing to gaze at each other. A moment later Sara turned in the direction of the announcement.

"Well that's my train enjoy the photo." Jack watched her go then looked down at her scarf she left behind. He reached down and went to call out for her but thought he may not see her ever again. Now he had a reason to see her. He held it watching her fade into the distance.

_End scene IV _

Sara took a bite of a donut hole as she rode out to June Acres. She thought of Jack as the afternoon autumn sun warmed her face. There was sadness behind his eyes that she had noticed behind the charming smile. That same sadness filled up her heart too. She was turned on by him not just his charm but the way he looked at her, appreciated her and that she had purpose in life. Later that afternoon as she waited for her train back into the city she photographed subjects who seemed focused on their own situations. Couples gripping with grief, others dealing with separation, some just looking as happy as a clam. Her lens passed over him standing opposite the tracks of her then she refocused coming back to him snapping away until she realized who it was.

"You left this, it's gets cold.

"You came all the way here for that?"

"Not only…you wetted my appetite for some fresh lake air. Living my days of yore."

"Diving for buried treasure?" Sara said smiling, she was surprised, but most of all happy she was seeing him again.

"There's gold out there I'm sure of it. If you want to join me you're welcome. No pressure I can go alone." As the train neared the warning horn sounded just about drowning out Jack's invitation.

They walked alongside the lake with Jack telling her his background. He picked up a rock flinging it into the water counting the bounces. "Seven, eight, nine, ten, I win."

"Show off." She playfully scolded him.

"Know what that means? Dinner's on me." They smiled and left. Over dinner they weren't much of small talk just content on being together. The dishes were cleared and they both declined to order dessert citing they had no room.  
Sara told him her background. Jack listened looking intriguingly at her eyes, at her face as the fire flickered behind her and the soft music wafted from the rafters. Silence fell upon them.

"We should get the check," they said again in unison chuckling.

"What was it? Diamond rose?"

"Yeah diamond rose." Sara blushed.

"The other night on the balcony, the photo shop, it was just a coincidence, a quirk a fate…it didn't mean anything right?" Jack sighed before continuing. "That's what I keep telling myself. You remember what you said at the train station about connecting, it's true. It it it's always been hard for me. You make me want to connect. When I see you I get this feeling, this spark that-"

"That you never felt before," Sara injected felling the warmth of his words.

"Do you?"

"Yes." Jack's hand slid over hers as they gazed lovingly at each other.

_End scene V_

Jack came back with their hotel room key. Once inside Sara's nerves took over. This was the final step she had been going back and forth on since leaving the restaurant. They stood just staring at one another. Finally she let down her guard and gave herself to Jack. Their lips crashed together as the heat built between her legs. They felt each other's tongues probing at the opening of their mouths. He flung off his coat and within seconds he could feel his heart racing as he tasted her on his lips. She tasted so good. His hands roamed from between the strands of her hair down her back inching up her sweater. She reached for her scarf pulling it from around her neck. Sara's nipples hardened to his touch. Jack's cock twitched behind his boxers aching to be free. The way she felt against his body, her scent filled his nostrils and the way she was kissing him had him feeling so alive. His strong arms engulfed her small framed body then his hand slid between the waistband of her jeans to the small of her back inching down to her cheek almost cupping it. With his hand came heat that rushed from her core to her brain. This is how Sara wanted to be touched; this is how Sara longed to be kissed.

Just then her phone rang and she reached around to her back pocket touching Jack's hand that was still embedded against her smooth skin. She let it go to the third ring before pulling her phone out, her lips not wanting to let go from Jack's warm mouth.

"Don't," he told her, his hot breath against her teeth. When she saw it was home calling and little Ollie's face displayed on her screen she choked back emotion. Drew told her he couldn't find Oliver's bed time book. Sara's words were hitched in her throat as she gave her husband directions where to find the story book which prompted him to ask if this was a good time. If Drew hadn't called she would have made love to Jack. She was an unhappily married woman and now she found herself in a hotel room with another man about to commit adultery with a man she felt she wanted to connect with. When Sara heard her son say _I love you mommy_ she squinted trying to hold back the water that threatened to spill from her eyes at any moment.

The phone still tightly in her grasp, she turned to face Jack.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok you owe me no apologies. I'll drive you back to the city."

"In a minute I just need some time."

"Sure." He added. Sara walked into the bedroom looking out the window with her arms crossed at the beautiful view the lake offered.

"Is everything ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"Tell me about the story…to help ease your mind because I know what you're probably thinking right about now."

"Oh you do do you." She said going closer to the window as he came up behind her. Jack watched her then he was the first to lie down. Several moments Sara looked at him and slowly climbed onto the bed to lie beside him. After telling about the bedtime story she asked him.

"Have you…ever?" Jack hesitated on her question before answering.

"Never." It seemed like time stood still as they lay on the bed in silence until Jack's phone startled them. "I gott get back to the city, it's uh my family."

"Do you mind ropping me off at the train, I kinda like the view and I can use the time to think."

"Yeah sure." Neither one wanted to say goodbye when he dropped her off but neither one would admit it. His arms felt so secure as he pulled Sara close. The lingered before pulling apart. The look in each other's eyes was intense. Jack watched her go before turning and leaving himself. Sara reflected on the day's events and sighed long laying her head against the window. She was safe, for now.

_End scene VI _

Both Sara and jack grappled at what might have been. When Sara showed up at Drew's office unannounced and wanted to have coffee her husband politely brushed her off saying it was bad timing he had meetings awaiting him, sadly she accepted it. Left alone in his office she looked at the family pictures that adorned his executive desk. All of the pictures were of Ollie as a baby to his current age and one of her and Drew on their wedding day. A smile appeared on her lips as she enjoyed reflecting back on happier times. She flipped through the pictures on her camera stopping at the one of Jack she took as he stood at the train station. A flood of feelings washed over her and no matter how unhappily she felt with Drew she was still married to him and he was her family. The delete option was chosen.

Jack wandered into his house after having dealt with the murder of Uncle Lou. T.J. was the last one to have seen him alive and his father was worried that they may implicate him in Lou's murder. Karsten ordered Jack that no one was to know about this, not even Elaine his wife. Jack arrived home and flung his briefcase onto the chair and unbuttoned his suit coat. He sunk down on his couch loosening his tie resting his head against the pillows closing his eyes. When he opened them they traveled up the brick wall to the framed photo, the photo that Sara took. He swallowed hard just staring at it, thinking of Sara. He had to tell her that they couldn't see one another again that it was wrong and no matter how small and upside down his life seemed right now, they were both married but God dammit there was the connection he felt with her pulling at his heart strings. A stabbing burning pain in his groin suddenly came to. Elaine came striding in with a cup of tea in hand.

"Hey honey I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't want to wake anyone, it's late."

"You ok?"

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, Elaine why is that there?" They both eyed the framed photo hanging above the fire place. "That was supposed to go to my office."

"I just thought it looked good there."

"You didn't even ask me."

"I'm sorry Jack I didn't know you felt so attached to the picture."

"I'm not attached to it I just wished you would have asked me first." She grabbed his hands and kissed the top of them leaning into him.

"Next time I will you can be sure of that." Elaine rubbed his back. "I miss you, come to bed."

"I will in a little bit." She crossed in front of him Jack's stare still on her photo.

Across town as Sara lie in bed staring at the oil painting that hung above the dresser a stinging pain entered her heart. It was a painting of a beach scene. It instantly reminded her of the lake just hours ago, hours ago with Jack and kissing him, felling his arms wrapped around her, the conversation they had at the restaurant and desperately wanting to connect with him too. Drew climbed into bed beside her.

"Hey baby you awake?" When she didn't answer he rolled over.

The next day Sara was in her studio working when she heard the buzzer.

"Hello."

"It's me Jack." She couldn't make out who it was because the intercom system was on the fritz again and possible the romantic jazz music she had playing interfered. She had meant to get that fixed. When she opened the rolling door to see jack standing before her she was startled because she knew why he was there and she didn't want to face it right now. She wanted to preserve their moment just a bit longer.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes already pooling up.

"My life…it's so so small sometimes, everything in it but with you, I I I, started to feel." He sighed. "I don't the word-magnitude I guess. The magnitude of how I imagine my life in a way I never could before."

"The way you dream it," Sara added in a whisper.

"This can't happen." Jack told her almost out of breath. Her words were lumped together as she tried to form them.

"No-it it can't."

"I just couldn't leave the way we left it at the station; it just didn't seem right that's why I came here."

'I'm I'm glad I've been wondering if you've been feeling like I was or anything like it because maybe I I wouldn't feel so out of control and crazy."

"It was so great getting to know you, spending time with you." The lump in Jack's throat was on fire. He was almost reduced to tears having to tell her this. Her mouth opened forcing the words out.

"I won't ever forget it," Sara added. She wiped at her eyes and a tear squirted, trickling down her cheek.

"I should go. Take care ok." As he started to walk away she grabbed grabs his wrist and pulls her to him almost aggressively. Their bodies collide, and he lands his mouth on hers, opening it to him, throwing them both right into what they are. Their bodies respond to each other instantly, his hands recollect the familiar touch as he slides them over her face and clavicle, down to her breasts, stomach, waist and hips. Her taste and her moan and everything about the way she surrenders to him, tells him that there are some things that distance and time could never ruin for them.

Panting, they break their kiss and Sara's hands cup his face. They gaze into each other's eyes for a few seconds both silently trying to prove that despite everything, they are still the same. Jack lowers his head and brushes her lips with his. She tilts her head back and places her hands down on his forearms, as his arms are still wrapped around her waist. He mumbles into her hair, his mouth searching for hers. His entire body is submerged in the scent of her hair and skin. He lies back and she stretches to lie on top of him, her body covers his, her mouth finds his and her tongue dips into the warmth, and that real taste of her after so many months is an ache. His hands slither under her shirt and push the fabric up, his palms digging into her flesh, devouring the warm skin as he caresses her up to her shoulder blades and down under the belt of her pants and then up again. Their mouths meld together and her hands are doing the same, singeing his shoulders and chest through his shirt, her fingers desperately try to connect with his skin through the open buttons in his collar. And now he needs to take control because her taste and her warmth and her touch are all there, but it's not enough, and he needs to completely drown in it, drown in her.

His fingers stop on her back to unhook her bra and as soon as he does, he raises himself from the sofa, breaks their kiss and with a forceful motion he shifts them and he's on top of her, his weight presses her into the matress, his hips spread her legs, and he's looking down into her face, his eyes burning along with hers, as his right hand pushes her shirt up, revealing the red bra that still clings to her breasts. The sudden shift of their position has made her still for a moment, but as she feels his hands on her stomach, sliding up to her breasts, and her eyes are locked with his and the desire burning in his is reflecting her own, she reaches between them to undo his belt along with the button and zipper of his pants.

His right palm is under her bra now, cupping her naked left breast and kneading it as he lowers his head to kiss her again, whispering "God, Sara," and his hard cock presses further between her legs, through the layers of clothes.

"Take off your shirt," she orders in a husky, breathless voice, her fingers rise to fumble with the buttons. Almost unwillingly his hands release their groping and he helps her unbutton his shirt, enough to allow her to pull it off him. As soon as his bare chest and shoulders are revealed, her hands feverishly slide all over it and she attaches her mouth to his skin, sliding her tongue on the hard and warm expanse of his muscular chest above her, trailing it up to his neck and along his jawline, in search of his mouth, while her hands continue their frantic stroking on his pecs, shoulders and back. "Take it all off," she breathes as their mouths meet and his palm continues to knead her breasts, his thumb rubbing her hardened nipples.

He writhes on top of her, kicks his pants and boxers away, and yanks her pants off. He's sliding his mouth down her throat to her clavicle and then on to her breasts, he sucks and bites and twirls her nipples in his mouth, and she loudly moans as the wet warmth of his mouth is sending shivers from her erect nipples all the way to the moist tingle between her legs. The sound of her moans, the taste of her skin, and the way her hands clutch his head, pressing him to her breasts first and then shoving him further down her body - intensify his arousal to an aching point. He licks his way down to her naval and then in an agonizing pace he trails his tongue down the path from her naval to the lacy rim of the blazing red silky panties that create a stimulating contradiction with her olive skin.

"Jack," she groans his name, "Ahhh, God, Jack," she repeats. His cock is pulsating and he has to fight the urge to thrust his hips into the bed. Despite the throbbing need to dive into her body already, he lingers and nips and sucks at her flesh through the thin layer of silky fabric, inhaling her scent and feeling her body warm and twisting under him. Her thighs encircle his shoulders and he buries his face in the crux between her legs before he starts peeling the panties off and she shifts to allow him to remove and discard them. He then lowers his head to her naked core and dips his tongue down her wet slit and licks it up and down, up and down, his lips encircle and graze her clit. He hears her gasping; her fingernails scrape paths in his hair and her pelvis grinds against his open mouth. When he feels the surge of wetness increasing and the writhing of her body quickening, he storms up, crashes his mouth on hers, allowing her to taste the mix of him and her; and with his palm he's pushing aside her thigh, hoisting it up on his hip and plunges into her in a hard and deep thrust. The sound that escapes her lips almost resembles a yelp, as every crevice of her stretches and fits against him and her pelvis starts to rhythmically buck against his every thrust.

They're so close. Their bodies are slick with sweat and her hands hold on to his arms, clasping his biceps, feeling the bulk of rock solid muscles strain and flex as his hips slam against her and his hard cock sinks deep inside her again and again, and all the distance and the elapsed time and the trying circumstances have all evaporated, and it's just him and her and them together, defying as always everything and everyone, reaching heights that only they can.

Loud groans that she's not even trying to repress reverberate around them as she starts convulsing around him, calling out his name. The ripples of her orgasm increase their friction and his head drops and he grunts into her neck as he comes hard inside of her, spilling himself in her depths.

He collapses on top of her, panting, and neither of them can move a muscle, their bodies consumed in a way that only months-long hunger, that is finally satiated, can elicit.

After a few minutes, in which only the sounds of their labored breathing fill the room, she raises her arms, that have limply fallen to the sides of her head, and brings them to languidly caress his closely cropped hair, his strong neck and the wide expanse of his shoulders. He's still buried inside of her, and it amazes her how even soft he can still feel her. Sara never heard the phone ring in the studio. Jack's phone went off but it was left strategically in the pocket of his jeans.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2 What is love?

As Sara walked from her studio there was an afterglow that surrounded her. Her life was changed forever now and it sure felt good making love to Jack just minutes ago as a tiny smile creased her lips. She started up the stairs of the train station to catch the 55 home to Oak Park.

"You're late mommy." Her six year old son told her as he opened the door after hearing keys maneuver the front door lock.

"Hi baby." Sara bent over and placed her arm securely around Oliver's back pulling him into half of a hug, kissing the top of his head. Oliver freed himself first from his mother's clutch. Sara deposited her bag on the chair as Oliver grabbed her hand leading her down the hallway.

"Where's Janey?"

"Dad sent her home. He's happy he brought wine." Sara spied the bottle sitting atop the half wall as she came into the den where her husband was looking very busy in front of the computer with newspaper clippings and file folders surrounding him. She picked up the bottle and read the label.

"Hey," she said leaning against the wall looking at Drew. He looked up at her for a second then went right back to concentrating on his work.

"Hey, where were you?"

"At my studio, why?"

"I called you didn't answer."

"Oh I must have left the ringer off."

"I wanted to take you out to dinner but I just decided we'll celebrate her as a family."

"Celebrate? Celebrate what? What's all this?"

"I just landed the biggest case that's going to get me elected as the next States Attorney." Sara picked up a clipping. "After I win this case, we're off and running honey, Mayor, Senator. Rham Emanuel did it, Obama did it."

"What's the case?" she asked. Drew looked up at his wife.

"Murder, in fact it involves one of your favorite photo subjects." He pushed a file to her and opened it revealing a photo of Thatcher Karsten and his empire Karsten Allied. She skimmed through coming across a picture of Jack McCallister and brief write up.

"They murdered one of their own and now they're trying to cover it up.

"Who's this?" she asked nervously.

"That's Jack McCallister he's the lawyer representing Karsten. I'm going to crucify him. All of a sudden Sara got cold. The lump in her throat nearly pierced the skin. She wanted to vomit right there.

"I…uh, I'll go start dinner." Drew smiled at her as she exited the den. In the kitchen she attempted to put the wine on the counter but her effort came up short and the bottle fell to the floor with dark liquid spilling over the mosaic tiled floor. Sara slumped down, a tear trickling down her cheek as she stared wide eyed at nothing.

The dishes were cleaned and the dishwasher started. Olivier's bath was done and Sara had just finished reading him his favorite book. He fell asleep right away and she lingered over his bed longer than normal. After a while she closed the door to Oliver's room then walked into her bedroom. Drew was sitting on the bed still engrossed in work. Other than taking a break to eat dinner and kiss his son good night, he wasn't far away from his work. Sara walked past their bed unbuttoning her jeans then pulling her sweater over her head as Drew managed to turn his head and watch her as she went into the bathroom as she was clad only in a red bra and jeans. He smiled at her lovely form. The warm bath water felt heavenly on her skin as she sunk lower into the tub. Visions of Jack and his body pressed hard against hers crept in to her brain. The smell of sex as their bodies collided in a heat of passion. The softness of his lips touching hers, the taste of his tongue as it probed the inner recess of her mouth. His warm mouth licking and sucking on her clit, tantalizing and teasing her with every stroke of his tongue. His large penis filling her vaginal cavity as he pumped his manhood over and over, bringing her to multiple climaxes, more than she's ever experienced with Drew in their seven year marriage. God her mind and body had never felt so good. She smiled often putting the back of her hand against her face as if the entire world could see and hear her private thoughts. She didn't hear Drew come in and when she opened her eyes she was slightly embarrassed.

"Hi." He smiled appreciatively at his naked wife as he entered sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Hi," Sara said smiling. Her pruned toes played with the faucet.

"Thought maybe you fell asleep in here." He was such a handsome man with pearly white teeth that were straight as a board, chiseled jaw line and dark romantic eyes that burned through her skin when he stared at her beauty.

"Just feels good to soak."

"Mmm yeah." He stroked her calf and she smiled at him. Her nipples started to harden at his touch as his hand moved up a little higher. Drew fixated on the triangle of brown hair between her legs. She watched his eyes.

"Ya know if I didn't have that arraignment in the morning." Sara smiled at him and then both turned their heads in the direction of her phone that was indicating she had a waiting text message. Drew got up to grab it and Sara thought it could be Jack and was he having the same thoughts of just an hour ago? She grabbed for his hand as he went to stand.

"Hey honey can you grab the shampoo please?" Drew, with her phone in his hand turned and retrieved the shampoo. He handed her first her phone then placed the shampoo beside her, his face inches from hers.

"Voluminize until your heart's content." He kissed her softly on the forehead then pulled the pocket door closed behind him. Sara closed her eyes holding on tightly to her phone. When she knew it was safe she saw it was in fact Jack who texted her.

Jack had been running almost a full thirty minutes in the frigid cold night before stopping and checking his phone. A half hour ago he had texted her saying he couldn't stop thinking about her. The dejected look on his face said it all as he slipped the phone back into the jacket's pocket.

Sara sat on her side on the edge of the bed with her back to her husband as he was content on working into the night. She turned around to look at her bra and panties that were still sitting on top of the dresser with other articles of clothing. She jumped not even startling Drew as he kept busy. She went to their incinerator in their building and tossed her bra and panties down the chute. Drew was still hard at work on his new case when she was finished with her evening bedtime ritual.

"Can you finish that later?" she asked stroking his thigh. Drew didn't look over at his wife right away so Sara took that as a no and proceeded to turn over switching off her light and get comfortable.

"I'm sorry babe." He put aside the papers and folders and turned his attention to his wife. He kissed the back of her neck causing her to shudder. She smelled so fragrant and her skin was so warm underneath his fingers as he lightly caressed her smooth skinned thigh. Sara feeling aroused turned over looking at her husband as he smiled contently at her. She pulled him down to her chest struggling to pull off his unbuttoned dress shirt. He did the rest as she lifted the white tee-shirt over his head then Drew rose to strip down to his boxers. His erection beginning to thicken twitched behind the combed cotton. Stark naked he climbed into bed next to her maneuvering himself between her legs. He kissed her breasts sucking and licking on her angry nipples. Her hands raked through his thick mane pulling his face to her mouth. Sara planted soft kisses around his eager lips that wanted to go back to assaulting her chest. She threw one hand around his broad shoulders and the other held his head on place so she could keep kissing him. When he finally got the hint he started to kiss the crook of her neck. She felt his erection stab against her middle as Drew pulled at her nightgown. Sara knew she was going to lose this battle in wanting to rekindle the slow passionate love they used to make when they first got married. Now it just seems as if Drew's goal is to wham bam thank you mam. He pushed her legs farther apart as he entered her. She flung her head back feeling the rush of his penis driving in deep. In a matter of ten minutes it was done. When he finished the bathroom Drew started to pack up his work. Sara lay in bed with her hands behind crossed behind her head.

"No don't I'm not tired I'm just going to read," Sara said getting out of bed.

"Sure because I can go into the other room."

"No it's fine you stay here." She bussed his cheek with hers then left the room. Sara flipped the lid on her laptop setting the browser to private constantly checking over her shoulder for Drew. She googled the name Jack McCallister and began to read then quickly closed the lid when she came across the picture of jack and his wife. Why the sudden pang of jealousy she wondered?

Jack by now was going crazy not hearing back from her. Thatcher Karsten noticed that Jack seemed unfocused and needed his full and undivided attention with the murder investigation of Lou Muroziac focusing on his son T.J. as the trigger man. Thatcher told Jack by no means necessary was he to even consider bringing up T.J.'s cognitive deficit when Jack suggested it.

"Jack I need you focused you understand?"

"Yes Thatcher I'm focused."

"No you're not so get your head in the game this is T.J.'s life at stake!" Jack waited for his father-in-law to leave before texting Sara again.

She was halfway across town doing some grocery shopping when her phone alerted her. The text read-_when can I see you again? _She thought for a moment then called her husband.

Hey you," Drew asked.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm baking."

"Yeah ok well can you pick me up some beef jerky, tooth paste and some of that stain remover; I spilled cappuccino on my shirt."

"What are you talking about I'm covered in flour?"

"I'm hanging up now," he said laughing.

"I am too bye." Sara felt better knowing she was making the right decision not to return Jack's texts although it brought pain to her heart. She was married with the promise of for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. She was unhappy in her marriage to Drew BUT she was still married and she loved her husband, their son and her home but why was Jack still on her mind. She smiled as she waltzed into her husband's office with the dress shirt she stopped by and picked up at the cleaners but her demeanor steadfastly changed when she realized who the man was sitting in the chair whom she invited into her studio just yesterday and made love to him for hours and now he's sitting there talking to none other than her husband.

"Babe! Jack McCalister meet my beautiful wife Sara. Sara this is Jack McCallister." Jack had yet to turn around to see Sara standing there but when he did his jaw dropped and his throat closed tight.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." He said almost at a stutter. Sara hurried to the safer side of the desk and handed Drew his clean shirt. He began to undress.

"Jack here is defense council to the murder investigation case I'm working on." She felt so humiliated right now. Her stomach had dropped to the floor and she wanted to throw up.

"Well I'll-I'll let you get back to work."

"Ok bye babe see you at home." Drew's words stung Jack worse than a wasp's stinger would have.

_Bye babe see you at home. _

Sara and Drew's home where her husband touches her, where he sleeps with her, something Jack wants to do again with Sara. He made his excuses and left Drew's office. He found Sara outside and she wasn't happy.

"What the hell is going on?" she barked.

"This is insane!" They were briefly interrupted when a colleague of Drew's passed by.

"Hi Sara, you're husbands a slave driver Sara."

"Yeah I know," she added smiling as the co-worker dipped in to the building. She shifted her anger back to Jack now.

"What? Was-was this some kind of twisted legal strategy of yours?"

"What are you talking about? I had no ide-" Jack grabbed her arm which drew ire from her. "Listen to me, I promise you."

"Let go!" she pulled her arm away. I don't know who you are or why you would do a horrible thing, this is over you understand were done!" jack could only stand there and follow her with his eyes as she crossed the busy downtown street closely avoiding being hit by a taxi.

Jack found her hours later on a photo shoot. They stood staring at one another for a few moments. Jack managed a small smile but Sara stood her ground.

"You can't be here you need to leave."

"I'm sorry I know this is awkward."

"How did you even find me?"

"I called the magazine office they said you were on assignment here."

"Haven't this even hit you, you were at my husband's office this morning, I'm working Jack I'm trying to work!"

"Five minutes so I can explain. We owe each that much."

"Just not here ok."

"I promise you until today I never who your husband was or that that I have a legal matter with him."

"Legal matter? It's a murder trial!"

"It's got nothing to do with us," Jack said pleading falling into step with her.

"It has everything to do with us! Who you are versus who I imagined you to be." What happened was a mistake and I'll never forgive myself for getting lost in some stupid school girl fantasy."

"It isn't like that."

"Why should I believe anything you say? You fix things you maneuver situations you manipulate people. You're a professional liar, apparently a very good one."

"Yes I am except when I'm with you." They were stopped now, turned facing one another, Sara searching his eyes his face for that man who was in her bed at her studio twenty four ago. They walked on.

"I come here when life gets a little crazy and sit on the bench." Jack was leaning on the rail, both looking out at the reflecting basin in Trafalgar's Square.

"Searching for buried treasure?" Sara looked at Jack then her surroundings. "I should get back." Jack stood straight up looking into her eyes.

"Look I know you're trying to get me out of your head. That's what I've been trying to do too but I can't. Yes it's risky and messy and complicated but we can't pretend it didn't happen or it doesn't change everything." Sara was somber as she spoke.

"There are things I could say right now things I wish I could say but talking won't help it will just make things more confusing."

"I'm not confused." He moved closer to her and she didn't push back.

"How can you say that? You're not making any sense."

"I make sense this is real." He touched her elbow and then her phone vibrated. She read the message.

"My next set up is ready."

"Come back after." Jack pleaded with hope in his eyes.

"I can't." she said in an almost whisper. She slowly backed away turning from away.

"Meet me one more time. We'll figure out what this is. If you don't come I'll never bother you again, I swear. Eight O' clock tonight-here." Sara paused looking back at Jack then walked on. She wanted to; she wanted to meet him again. He made her feel alive again and she liked feeling that way. Even confiding to her boss at the magazine made her feel unsure if she was making the right decision. Later that night as she donned a beautiful black tea length cocktail dress to meet Drew and Olivier for dinner she reflected on the conversation she had with Jack earlier. Jack waited for her but she never showed. If Sara hadn't made dinner plans with her family would she have reconsidered meeting Jack?

As Jack and Sara struggled with ending their one night stand it was evident it was coming to a head. Sara wasn't focused on her job and hard as she tried she just couldn't get Jack out of her mind. She woke up from the erotic dream she was having about her and Jack's one night stand in her studio, then seeing him on the subway and taking off their clothes oblivious to the train's passengers looking on. Jack on the other hand deleted Sara's website on his work computer that he had marked as a favorite site. Jack was moving on sadly without Sara Hanley. When Sara took an assignment to shoot a Lithuanian pianist it was then when she realized after photographing her subject and talking to him that she couldn't turn back and just be married to Drew. She wanted more and Jack was offering what she desperately felt she needed in her life right now. After Drew rebuffed her advances to have a nice evening out enjoying the concert Sara went alone. When he got the text from her asking if they could meet he was happier than a kid in a candy shop. Sara spotted him first in his favorite spot down by the basin in Trafalgar Square. He only turned when he heard the clacking of her heels. They stood looking at one another smiling in the cold that draped the city. Their gazes drank in the warmth. Slowly they made their way and Jack wrapped his strong arms around her. Sara closed her eyes and smiled against his shoulder, feeling like she had been reborn.

A knock on her studio door surprised her this hour of the morning. Sara had woken early and started on her new project. She was energized; it was the best she had felt in a very long time. Most Chicagoans' dreaded getting up and going to work but not Sara Hanley, her smile was brighter than the morning sun that was now making its appearance in the windy city when she opened the door to Jack McCallister.

"How do we do this because I don't know?"

"We could just stand here and stare at one another," Jack added through his trademark smile.

"I have so many questions I want to ask you." Sara pulled at the corner of her dress. She was barefoot and her hair was wound tightly in a small bun. She acted like a school girl with experiencing her first crush. The excitement flooded her heart.

"Ask me one of your questions, anything," Jack said.

"Will you come over here and kiss me?" Quickly her smile turned somber when he answered.

"No." he said not being able to hide his excitement.

"No you won't come and kiss me?" she said puzzled.

"I just want to look at you Sara." He walked to her then around her as she turned and followed his gaze. They were "drunk with passion" for one another. Sara leaned up to kiss him but a knock at her door interrupted the electricity flowing through their bodies. She introduced Jack as Fred MaCracken to her boss Alyssa. Fred and Alyssa exchanged pleasantries then "Jack" saw his way out but before he was out of sight he overheard her boss telling Sara her assignment in Milwaukee was canceled.

"Was that him-your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Sara said slightly embarrassed now that her boss knew.

"Right because we're not in high school anymore Sara." Jack called her later as she was packing up to head out on her afternoon assignment.

"I'm sorry Jack I can't I booked a job at three-fifteen." The next thing she knew he was leaning over in the back seat of a cab offering her a ride.

"How long do we have?" he asked looking at her adoringly.

"Fourteen minutes but see now we're wasting time." Sara said against his mouth that was so dangerously close to hers now. The driver gave them a warning to keep it clean as they engaged in some heavy kissing.

"I know your Milwaukee shoot got canceled so stay the night with me." He wrote down the address where he was staying and put it in her hand folding her palm closed. "Don't stand me up like last time ok?" She rolled her thigh over top of his hand that was firmly planted on the inside of her thigh, so close to her core. She smiled as she motioned the driver she needed to get out. Jack smiled as she waved good bye standing on the sidewalk. Their eyes locked on one another through the rear window as the driver pulled away.

He was delighted when he saw her walking down the pier. Her gate sped up and she practically jumped into his arms, their mouths coming together tenderly. Unbeknownst to them someone was taking photos.

"How long have you had this?" Sara asked.

"It's been in the family forever well my family not the Karsten's. My dad was restoring it before he died I took back up a few years ago."

"It's really beautiful Jack."

"It's a work in the progress."

"I like a work in progress." She said coming to him

"Well good because you're the first visitor." He smiled looking up at her.

"What about your family?"

"They never been here, it's just been…mine. It's not a secret exactly just not shared…until now." She bent over and they shared a sweet kiss until some visitors called out wanting to borrow some drinking glasses. Day turned into night and Jack and Sara entertained the visitors until it was time for say good night. They made love for hours and for Sara it was a welcome change to have conversation after it ended then to just roll over and fall asleep as Drew was so accustomed to doing after they had sex.

"So do you really know how to sail?"

"I think so." They both laughed. Probably lucky we'll never have to find out."

"Jack that's not right you have to take this out." After questioning each other Jack wanted to have Sara all over again and she was just as eager to please him as well. She tilted her head back gripping the sheets when she felt his hot breath at her core. His tongue licked her labia up and down and Sara climaxed almost instantly. He lavished her breasts when he finished tasting her. This was a first having foreplay after sex. Sara rolled him over and mounted him assaulting his mouth with hers then slowly she slithered down his rock hard torso until she came to his pelvic area and impressed that his erection was still intact. Jack swallowed hard as she took all of him into her mouth.

The next morning Sara awoke to find the other side of the bed empty. She called for him but no answer. Climbing the stairs to the upper deck she smiled wide when she saw they were anchored out in the middle of Lake Michigan.

"Apparently you do know how to sail."

"Well I haven't gotten us in yet." He said chuckling.

"We have to go in?" she added coming to him kissing him. When she arrived home later she was checking out her sunburn when Drew called out.

"Hola."

"I'll be out in just a minute," she said hurrying to cover up.

"How was the trip? Wow I didn't realize you were going to the Bahamas." Drew stared at her reddened chest.

"We were shooting outside."

"That's a weird place to get sunburned." She was face to face with him and his comment made her tense up.

"It's ok I got you." He kissed her forehead then grabbed for the lotion. As he began to rub it in his next comment made Sara flinch.

"Sara I know you're seeing someone." He felt her tense up underneath his fingertips.

"You do?"

"The therapist's office called to confirm your appointment." She turned to face him. There was deep seriousness in her eyes as they gazed at one another.

"Home run dad home run!' Oliver called out to his dad.

"Apparently there's a home run." Drew said smiling at his wife. Sara loosely grabbed at his suit coat as he turned to see to Oliver. Relief washed over her.

"Oh I ran into Thatcher Karsten when I dropped Ollie off this morning. Real war with these guys. We'll talk more tonight."

"Ok," she said smiling as he left their bedroom.


End file.
